1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hostless automobile reverse radar warning system, and more particularly to a radar system that performs a distance detection to detect external environment conditions by a plurality of distance sensing modules directly and generate a warning signal, and then produces a sound by a warning module to alert a driver based on the warning signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventional automobile reverse radar systems usually includes a control host with a plurality of distance sensors connected in parallel with each other and installed at both front and rear bumpers of an automobile through a plurality of connectors and wire harnesses, and the control host is provided for receiving a sensing signal transmitted from the distance sensors, and converting the received sensing signal into a warning signal, such that a warning unit can produce a sound to remind a driver based on the warning signal.
However, if the distance sensors are connected in parallel with the control host by the wire harnesses, the wiring path in the automobile will become relatively complicated, so that more wire harnesses will be used, a higher manufacturing cost of the automobile will be incurred, and a longer manufacturing time will be required for the installation, and thus the overall manufacturing procedure of the automobile cannot be simplified. Obviously, the subjects of decreasing the number of required wire harnesses and connectors, lowering the manufacturing cost as well as reducing the installation time of the automobile demand immediate attentions and feasible solutions.